


Sorry

by meracanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meracanaries/pseuds/meracanaries
Summary: Laurel was probably the last person that Dinah expected in front of her door in the middle of a storm. She's left with one question: What does Laurel want?





	Sorry

It was a late October night, Dinah was sitting in her living room, watching tv.   
She had lightened some candles since it was completely dark outside and the tv didn’t bring enough light into the room.   
She glanced at the clock at some point, realizing that it was well after midnight. 

Dinah sighed before she pushed herself up from the couch taking a look at the almost empty bottle of wine on the table.   
She walked over to the window gazing out into the night. 

There was a storm going on outside, the rain was hitting the windows violently and if Dinah were to turn down the volume of the tv just a little bit, the sound of the rain hitting the glass would probably drown the tv out completely. 

Right in that moment the sky as well as the living room was lightened up by lightning which was followed swiftly by thunder that was almost deafening. 

Dinah turned away from the window again, walking back over to her couch, sinking into it before she grabbed a few more pillows to get more comfortable.   
She had never been that fond of storms and judging by the one that was going on currently, she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. 

She reached for the tv remote, the show that she had watched before was ending and she didn’t really want to see the one that came on afterwards so she switched between channels, looking for anything even remotely interesting. 

Eventually she found a real crime show that seemed interesting enough.   
Dinah focused her gaze on the tv, trying to block out the sound of the still ongoing storm. 

There was another loud sound and Dinah flinched before she realized that it was the sound of the doorbell and nothing storm related.   
Who the hell could possibly be outside this late at night especially with the current weather situation?

Dinah rushed out of the living room and into the entrance room before she opened the door. 

She had expected a lot of things, the one thing that didn’t even cross her mind, was a completely drenched from the rain Laurel who was visibly shaking. 

"Laurel?" Dinah asked irritated before she stepped aside, letting the other woman enter the house.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked taken by surprise until she realized that despite their rocky relationship she should probably make sure that Laurel wasn’t freezing to death. 

"Come on, I’ll get you something to dry off and maybe some fresh clothes would be a good idea as well. You can tell me what’s going on and what the hell brought you here later."   
Laurel still didn’t say a word, she was just shaking and avoiding Dinah’s gaze. 

"Ok, I’ll prepare a bath for you, we really need to warm you up somehow." Dinah said before she guided Laurel towards the bathroom, Laurel flinching as soon as Dinah laid her hand on her back, Dinah pulling her hand back quickly mumbling a silent "Sorry" before she opened the door to the bathroom. 

"Can you manage to prepare the bath for yourself, I’m going to look for some clothes." Laurel just nodded gaze wandering around the bathroom uneasily, while Dinah reluctantly left. 

She didn’t feel comfortable with leaving Laurel alone, not because she thought that Laurel would do something, right now she was more worried than anything else.   
She had never seen Laurel like this, usually the other woman was being her usual snarky self who was always ready to fire back on eventual comments.   
Right now though she didn’t recognize the Laurel that was in her bathroom, seemingly vulnerable and visibly shaken. 

Dinah quickly searched her wardrobe for a cozy sweater and some sweatpants before she headed back to the bathroom where Laurel was still standing where she had left her minutes ago.

"Okay Laurel, you’re really starting to scare me, please tell me what’s going on." Dinah said before she leaned over the bathtub, letting warm water spill into the tub. 

"I wanted to apologize." Laurel whispered, Dinah whirling around staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" She asked completely stunned, noticing the tears in Laurel’s eyes. 

"I know that you’ll probably never be able to forgive me for what I did, I’m not sure if I will ever be able to forgive myself. I know that it was wrong, it’s one of the reasons why I’m trying to change and I…" Laurel trailed off trying to regain her composure before she started to talk again, "I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be the person that you can respect, but I am trying and I just needed you to know that." 

Dinah’s gaze softened and she stepped closer to Laurel, almost placing her hands on her shoulders, hesitating though. 

"Laurel, listen to me, do I have your attention?"  
Laurel met her gaze, nodding slowly and Dinah took in a deep breath of air before she continued talking. 

"I understood what you said and we’ll talk about it later, but I really need you to take a bath now because I don’t want you to get sick, are we clear on this?"

Yet another nod from Laurel and Dinah nodded before she motioned towards the bathtub that was meanwhile filled with warm water and a lot of foam.

"I hope you’ll be able to manage on your own from here on, I’ll be in the living room, waiting for you." Dinah said, lightly touching Laurel’s shoulder in a comforting manner, letting her hand linger a little bit longer than necessary before she turned to leave the room, relocating to the living room. 

She must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for Laurel because next thing Dinah felt, was Laurel’s hand on her shoulder, hearing a gentle "Dinah, hey. Are you awake?" 

She mumbled something incoherently before she turned, staring into Laurel’s eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up." Laurel said biting her lip, still leaning over Dinah who now realized that were kind of too close to each other. 

"It’s alright, I promised you we’d talk." Dinah said before she pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes after she was sitting.

"You can sit down, you know that, right?" She asked, looking at Laurel who was still kneeling beside her on the living room floor. 

Laurel slowly nodded, standing up and moving next to Dinah on the couch, still leaving a bit of distance between them. 

"So what you were saying earlier…" Dinah started, getting interrupted by Laurel.  
"I meant what I said. I wanted to apologize for everything I’ve done. I know that it’s probably not enough considering the stuff I’ve done…", she trailed off looking at Dinah who was nodding slowly before she breathed in deeply, returning Laurel’s gaze. 

"Look, you’ve said that you’re sorry multiple times before and I believe that you are indeed sorry. I can see that you’re trying to change for the better, I just don’t know if I am ready yet. Which doesn’t mean that I’ll never be ready to fully forgive you, it’s just," Dinah stopped not knowing how to continue her sentence.

"I get it, it’s just been hard. I can’t be someone I’m not. Everyone keeps telling me that I am not your Laurel but at the same time everyone seems to expect me to act and behave the same way as her. I know that I can never be her, it’s not who I am and I feel like no one really wants me around for who I am, which again, is understandable but it kind of hurts a lot."   
Laurel looked to the floor sadly and Dinah reached out for her hand, not even thinking about it. 

"You don’t need to be the old Laurel, I get that you are not and will never be her, everyone just misses her and you kind of are a constant reminder that she isn’t here anymore. I know it isn’t fair for you, you deserve to be treated like your own person and not like the shadow of someone who isn’t here any longer." Dinah said glancing to the floor as well before she looked back up at Laurel, letting her finger trace over Laurel’s hand. 

"What about us?" Laurel asked slowly, looking up and meeting Dinah’s gaze that suddenly grew very conflicted. 

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked, stopping to draw circles on Laurel’s hand. 

"Tell me that you can’t feel that there might be something between us, tell me that you don’t feel anything for me." Laurel said gazing deeply into Dinah’s eyes whose whole posture had been stiffening for the last few sentences. 

"I… I don’t know what you’re talking about." Dinah said now fully pulling her hand back, leaving behind an almost pained expression on Laurel’s face. 

"So what you’re saying is, you can try to forgive me but you won’t even admit to yourself that you might be doing it because you have some sort of feelings for me?" 

"I don’t have…" Dinah started biting her lip before she continued the sentence. 

"Now which one of us is lying?" Laurel asked raising her eyebrow before she abruptly stood up.   
"It was a bad idea to come here. I’m going home." 

"Laurel, wait." Dinah said before she weakly continued "the storm is still going, you can’t go outside now." 

Laurel laughed bitterly before she said "What difference does it make, you just made it pretty clear that you don’t really care." 

"That’s not true, I do care." Dinah protested but Laurel quickly shot back a "Why though? If you don’t have feelings for me, then why do you care? Because honestly, you shouldn’t. I killed the man you loved, you have every reason to hate me, yet you claim that you don’t. So maybe start asking yourself why." 

Dinah glared at Laurel in silence, knowing that deep down Laurel was right, she did have feelings for her, but she just couldn’t. 

"Yeah that’s what I thought. I’m leaving." Laurel said turning to go. 

"Laurel stop for god’s sake!" Dinah shouted grabbing Laurel by the elbow, spinning her around. 

"Why?" Laurel asked again, voice lower than usual looking into Dinah’s eyes. 

"I can’t have feelings for you." Dinah whispered, resistance almost crumbling to a point where she knew she couldn’t go back. 

"You can’t, I get that. But what do you want?" Laurel asked voice now soft almost breaking at the end.

"You. I want you." Dinah finally gave in to what she had been feeling for several months now, bringing her lips closer to Laurel’s who was smiling now before she leaned in, closing the last bit of distance between them. 

It probably wasn’t the right thing to do and maybe they weren’t ready yet, but it surely felt right.


End file.
